But I'm a Human
by HollidayMourner
Summary: Greta overhears a conversation she was never meant to witness. Please R&R. I do not own anything.


**A/N: This is my second KKM fanfiction. I'm not sure how many more stories for this show I have in me, but I'm sure I will come up with more ideas the farther I get into the series. Yuuram is my favorite pairing, it's the only one that makes sense to me, so many of my stories will be Yuuram pairings. This one I fear may be a little rushed at the end, but I tried my best with it. Thank you reading, I hope you enjoy it, and please don't forget to drop me a review.**

Greta's classes were finished for the day. Papa Wolfram and Papa Yuuri usually met her outside the "classroom," but neither of them were there when she opened the study door. Confused, Greta turned back around the poked her head inside the room, where she saw Gunter putting their books away.

"Excuse me, Lord Gunter?" She asked quietly, edging her way back inside the room. Gunter looked up, surprised to see Greta still there. She was usually so eager to leave the room once their lessons for the day were finished. "Do you know where Papa Yuuri and Papa Wolfram are?"

"Oh, sweetie, they weren't here to meet you today?" Gunter asked, his eyebrows scrunching together in sympathy. Greta shook her head. "They might be in a meeting. If you go up to his majesty's War Room and wait outside the door, I'm sure they won't be too much longer." Gunter gave Greta an encouraging smile.

Greta perked up immediately. She did remember Papa Yuuri saying he had a busy day ahead of him. He probably just got caught up in his plans. And since Papa Wolfram was always by his fiance's side, it made sense why he wasn't there, either.

Greta hurried through the halls of the castle, weaving her way in between servants' legs and shouting apologies whenever she accidentally knocked into one of them. Halfway down the hall where the king's War Room was located, Greta saw Lord von Voltaire. He had just come out of a room, but that wasn't the War Room. The War Room was located at the far end of the hall, while Gwendal had come out of a door in the center of hall.

"Hello, Uncle Gwendal!" Greta shouted, jumping up and down excitedly as she waved her hands.

Gwendal turned his head towards the young princess, a small smile on his face. "Hello, milady. How were your classes?" Gwendal leaned down closer to Greta, wrapping one of his arms around her in a stiff hug.

"They were alright. Boring, like usual. Lord Gunter tried to make them more eventful for me, so I can't be too ungrateful. He said he doesn't usually try to incorporate games in his lessons," Greta explained. She twisted her mouth to the side in a grimace as she remembered the games Gunter had tried to get her to play. "Pin the Tail on the Country," "Bobbing For War Heroes," and a few others that were just as cringe-worthy.

"Do you know where Papa Wolfram and Papa Yuuri are?"

Gwendal's smile fell. "I think they're busy right now, Greta. Maybe you should go play in the garden while you wait for them. I will tell them that you are looking for them. Now, run along please." Gwendal stood up straight, his face settling back into his usual stony, dark expression. Without checking to see what Greta was doing, he hurried off down the hall.

Greta's eyebrows stitched together in concern. Gwendal didn't seem too fond of her question about Papa Wolfram and Papa Yuuri. Were they having a fight? Were they in trouble with Lady Cecilie? She did try to push her opinions and ideals into them a lot...

Concerned for her fathers more now than she had been before, Greta hurried down to the War Room, where she was sure they would be, especially if they were in trouble.

When she reached the far end of the hall, she noticed that the door to the War Room was slightly ajar. Sliding down to her knees, Greta leaned as far into the door as she dared, hoping neither of the men inside noticed her.

"I can't let you go to war, Wolfram. That was my one and only promise when I became Demon King, and that was to avoid war at all costs!" That would be Papa Yuuri, his voice shrill in his agitation.

 _So it was a fight..._ Greta mused. She bit her bottom lip in concentration, focusing her hearing so she could better hear the conversation.

"I don't care about your stupid, irresponsible promise, you wimp!" That would be Papa Wolfram. He always called Papa Yuuri a wimp, and his anger was obvious in his words. "They attacked another one of our villages. Those filthy humans are getting out of control. We need to do something to stop them!"

 _Filthy humans...?_ Greta leaned forward some more, her clenched hands digging into the stone flooring of the castle. Who were they talking about? What happened? What was this about an attack?

"Don't call me a wimp, Wolfram! I made a promise, and I intend to keep it. Besides, you can't go around claiming all humans are filthy trash. I've already proven to you how wrong you were about them."

"It doesn't matter what you think about the humans. They need to be taken care of. Permanently. They're all the same deep down inside. Filthy trash that would stop at nothing to have the Great Demon Kingdom destroyed. You can't trust them as far as you can throw them. And, frankly, I wouldn't want to get near enough to one to even be able to smell them, let alone to throw them."

Greta's mouth opened in shock, a small sound escaping her lips. Her knuckles slipped out from under her, hurtling her forward into the War Room. She rolled into the room, unable to stop her momentum.

She heard both Yuuri and Wolfram take a deep breath. The room itself seemed to be holding its breath as Greta reoriented herself from her tumble. When she looked forward, she saw looks of horror painted on both of her papas' faces.

"Greta, sweetheart," Wolfram began, his eyes clouded with regret as he began to move toward his adopted daughter.

Greta backed up immediately, almost losing her footing again in her haste to get away from him. "Don't touch me!" She screamed, her hands going up to cover her face in fear. "I'm not the one who is a monster!"

Wolfram stopped dead in his tracks, his face falling, hand dropping down to his side. As Greta ran from the room, his posture slumped forward. Yuuri stormed past him, not bothering to say anything as he left Wolfram alone in the War Room.

* * *

Wolfram had been trying to convince Yuuri to talk to him all day, with no luck. After the incident in the War Room, the king had avoided Wolfram at all costs, even going as far as telling the guards to keep the young prince away from him.

Greta was nowhere to be found, as well, but that was understandable. She had witnessed a conversation she was never intended to hear. Sure, it was true that Wolfram found humans to be the most repulsive things to walk the planet, but he didn't mean that about all of them. What he had said was just said simply out of anger. Greta was the best thing to ever happen to him, how could he possibly hate her?

Wolfram didn't bother to attend dinner with the rest of the family. He doubted Yuuri would want him there, anyway. No one else would want him there, either, if they had heard about the incident in the War Room, which was more than likely. Gossip flew around this castle quicker than the Fly Bone Tribe when they were summoned.

Wolfram tried eating his dinner in the room he shared with Yuuri, but he couldn't stomach a single thing. He kept replaying the conversation between Yuuri and himself the whole time, even what had been said before Greta interrupted. Thinking it over now, he truly hated himself. How could he think such vile things? How could he let his daughter hear him speak such trash? He had to fix it, somehow. If only he could find her...

He checked her room. She was nowhere to be found, and it was past her bedtime. He hoped she hadn't run away. That would truly devastate Yuuri, and the young prince had already caused him enough grief. He was sure Greta was avoiding both him and Yuuri, like she always had done whenever she witnessed a fight between the two. This time was different, though. This time, he knew she had taken it personally.

Sighing in defeat, Wolfram skulked back to Yuuri's bedroom. He figured he should sleep in his own bed tonight, but the mere thought of sleeping alone sent a shiver of repulsion down his spine. He couldn't stand the thought of sleeping alone anymore, not after having shared a bed for so long. Even if Yuuri didn't allow him to sleep in the bed, he was hoping that he would at least be allowed to stay in the room.

When Wolfram opened the door to the bedchamber, Yuuri was tugging his night shirt over his head. The covers were turned back, and there was a little brown, curly-haired girl resting her head on Wolfram's pillow. Greta.

When the door to the bedroom closed, Yuuri and Greta both turned towards the sound. Seeing that the intruder was Wolfram, Yuuri's eyes narrowed down to mere slits. "What do you want?" He barked out, walking over to the bed and sitting protectively next to their little girl. Greta had turned back around the instant she had seen that it was Wolfram who had opened the door. With her back towards him, Wolfram realized just how hurt she actually was, and he hated himself all the more for having said what he did.

"Can I talk to you two? Mainly Greta. I need to apologize and explain myself," Wolfram pleaded. He wrung his hands together, eying how Greta's form stiffened underneath the covers.

Yuuri bent down towards Greta and whispered so low Wolfram couldn't hear him from the other side of the room. He was no doubt telling her that she didn't have to listen to him, that she could just say the words and he would have banished from Covenant castle and exiled to my own territory.

When Yuuri straightened up, all he did was nod his head slightly, showing that I was allowed to walk further into the room and to speak to my daughter. Sighing in relief, I walked slowly towards the bed. I sat on the edge and moved my hand towards Greta's form, still ensconced in the blankets. When his fingertips brushed against her back, she moved away from him.

Wolfram's heart broke, but he pulled his back and let it lay in his lap, fingers curled in on themselves. "I am terribly sorry, to the both of you, for what I said earlier. I never meant to get that angry. I have a very short temper, and I tend to say things I don't mean when I lose my temper like that. I know that not all humans are the same, just like how not all demons are the same. It was foolish of me to say things like that, and I want you to know, Greta, that I didn't mean them. I didn't mean for you to hear any of that, and I'm sorry you did. When I lose my temper, I can't control my actions or my words. I've been trying to work on it, but it's difficult. I promise I'm trying to get better."

Greta's form shifted underneath the blankets. Wolfram held his breath as she moved into a sitting position, turning her body slightly to face him. "You hate humans and think they are disgusting. How can you say those things when I'm human too? I thought you loved me?" Her eyes filled with tears.

Wolfram's hand shot from his lap to grasp his daughter's out of habit. She didn't pull away, so he took that as a sign that he was at least making progress in his apology.

"Greta, sweetheart, you're the reason why my opinion on humans has changed. Because of you, I realized how caring they are, how they're just like us. Minus the magic, of course, but that's trivial when it comes to what matters; and what matters is how much you mean to me. I would never, ever not love you, or do anything to make you think that I didn't. You are the most caring, most beautiful little girl I have ever met, human or not. Yuuri and I love you very much, and we're both so glad that you've come into our lives. Could you ever forgive me?"

Wolfram's eyes grew wide with anticipation and nervousness as Greta turned her hand to interlock her fingers with Wolfram's. She smiled up at him sweetly, her eyes wide and round as she searched her papa's eyes.

"I forgive you," she stated happily. "It's exhausting being angry at you, anyway. Do you know the trouble I had to go through to avoid you all day? It was so tiring." Greta and Yuuri both giggled as Wolfram grinned sheepishly.

"So if I'm forgiven, can I sleep in the bed with you guys?" Wolfram asked, his eyes travelling between Yuuri and Greta.

They nodded, Greta scooting over to make room for both of her adopted fathers.


End file.
